In many areas throughout the world people live in houses that are far below desirable standards. Thatched huts are common-place in underdeveloped countries. These frequently comprise little more than a few tree poles tied together and covered with available thatch. The floors of such huts are usually dirt and the walls may be thatch or earthen.
Health organizations deplore such living conditions and express a need for a building structure that is both economical to construct and within the technological development of these countries; yet is sufficiently substantial to withstand winds of hurricane force, to be waterproof against torrential rains, and to resist earthquakes.
Further, there is a continuing need for a modular element having versatility in use to create building structures of varied size and configuration and at low cost.